


Sanji x reader Cup of tea

by This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read/pseuds/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read
Summary: "Goodnight, Luffy. Please, dear god, will you go to sleep now?"(Y/n) turned to see her captain, Chopper, and Usopp all asleep in their hammocks and Zoro napping in the corner of the room while he waited for his turn on watch. She took a deep breath and thanked her lucky stars to finally get them all to sleep.She carefully stepped out of the room and made her way to the galley, hoping to finish the night with a hot cup of tea and maybe Robin or Brook to keep her company while she let the stresses of the day melt away.





	Sanji x reader Cup of tea

"Goodnight, Luffy. Please, dear god, will you go to sleep now?" 

(Y/n) turned to see her captain, Chopper, and Usopp all asleep in their hammocks and Zoro napping in the corner of the room while he waited for his turn on watch. She took a deep breath and thanked her lucky stars to finally get them all to sleep. 

She carefully stepped out of the room and made her way to the galley, hoping to finish the night with a hot cup of tea and maybe Robin or Brook to keep her company while she let the stresses of the day melt away. 

When she arrived though, she didn't see either one. Just Sanji, scrubbing away at the dishes while mumbling to himself about ideas for tomorrow's dishes that (Y/n) couldn't quite make out. She found it cute though and decided not to bother him. 

He was so focused that he didn't notice her come in but he heard the sound of the cupboard opening and almost dropped the plate he was cleaning. 

"(Y-Y/n)-chwan! I didn't hear you come in, my love. I can get your tea for you!" He turned to grab the cloth he had next to the sink only for (Y/n) to grab it and toss it onto the opposite counter. 

"Sanji-san, I can make it myself, I promise. Thank you though. You look a little busy at the moment, anyways." 

Sanji looked at the dishes then at the kettle that (Y/n) grabbed before stepping aside so she could fill it with water. She smiled at him and he felt his heart stutter, turning his head in hopes of quelling the nosebleed he knew was to come. 

"Would you like me to make you a cup, too? I wouldn't mind your company for a while." She had offered once or twice to sit together but he always found himself too busy or one of the other girls needed him so he never really had the chance. He was excited to finally get quality time with this beautiful girl! 

"I would love that!" He exclaimed before getting back to the dishes, trying to clean them even quicker so they could have more time together. 

 

Once the dishes were done and tea was made, the two sat at the table, Sanji taking over serving the tea since he insisted that it was only fair since she made it. Sanji sat across from her and couldn't help but watch as he took a sip of her tea. She smiled at the flavor and Sanji had to look away again, though this time with much more regret since he missed her beautiful face. 

He took a small peek at her and saw her looking back at him expectantly, to see what he thought of the tea. Not that she could do any wrong, but he was sure even Luffy couldn't mess up tea. 

He took a sip and was taken aback. It tasted amazing. What had she done differently? 

"My mother taught me how to make this tea. It's really good if you add a little bit of ginger, cinnamon, and milk." 

Now with a topic that they could go off of, for the first time since she joined the crew, (Y/n) had a real conversation with Sanji. No declarations of love, no dramatic swooning. He still complimented her and gave her special attention but that wasn't anything new. 

"I've found that apple pie tastes much better if you let the apples sweeten the pie without excess sugar." He rambled on and (Y/n) couldn't help but stare at him adoringly. He was so passionate, even waving his hand a bit as he spoke. The look in his eyes when he talked about cooking and how he smiled had her trying to hide her own smile but even biting her lip couldn't stop it and she just looked down at her newly filled tea and chuckled. 

Sanji paused and looked at her, how she looked shy and the way she smiled. Oh how it made his heart stutter once more. He reminded himself to tell Chopper just how much his heart jumped because it could not be normal, even for the love sick man that he was. But that was bound to happen with how much he loved her. 

"Sanji?" 

Sanji was brought out of his thoughts by her gentle voice and one of her hands grabbing his. He shook his head before looking at her again. Her eyes were a little worried but the quirk of her lips told him she was amused, too. 

"Sorry, my dear. I got caught up in thinking about that recipe." 

 

Neither realized it, but they had stayed up much too late when Zoro walked in asking for sake.He only got an approval from Sanji but that must've been what he needed. He didn't even notice she was in there until Sanji had caught his attention. He looked shocked to see (Y/n) still awake and she looked shocked to see was up already. 

"How... How late is it?" She asked quietly and Zoro only shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the sake he knew Sanji kept on the top shelf of the pantry, specifically for Zoro. 

"Probably around two. Why are you still up, (Y/n)? Shouldn't you be asleep already? Luffy had to have tired you out." 

Though Zoro was correct, she had been having so much fun talking to Sanji that she didn't feel tired at all. She just wanted to continue talking. But it was getting late and both of them had to get up early. 

Once Zoro walked out, she turned back to Sanji, who had been a little too silent for normal Sanji behavior. However, when she went to ask, his face was bright red and she looked down to see that she was still holding his hand. It had been almost three hours! 

She felt a blush rise on her cheeks and she was sure she looked like a strawberry with how dark it was, wanting to hide her face but also not wanting to let go of Sanji's hand. 

"I-I guess we should go to bed soon." Sanji stuttered out, silently cursing himself for cursing but when he didn't get a reply, he found (Y/n) just as red as he was and it got him thinking. Maybe she... liked him back? 

So, to test this theory, he rubbed his thumb over the back of her knuckles, seeing the blush go all the way to the tips of her ears and then laced their fingers together fully. She was blushing so much that Sanji was certain it would last until tomorrow! 

Maybe she didn't like him. Maybe she was just embarrassed. She got embarrassed easily after all. Maybe- 

He didn't get to think too much when she squeezed his hand gently before pulling her hand back. 

"W-we should do this again. Maybe tomorrow night?" She wouldn't look at him, but she was smiling and that was the only sign he needed to lean across the table and do what he'd wanted to do since he first saw her. He kissed her. 

'Finally.' They both thought before closing their eyes and sharing a chaste kiss. 

Sanji pulled back and sat back down, looking at the table. 

"You should go to bed, (Y/n)-swan. I'll take care of this." She nodded with a dazed expression and stood from the table. She went to step away before thinking better and leaning forward to kiss him this time, catching him off guard. Not that he would complain. 

"Good night, Sanji-san." She said quietly before very quickly leaving the room. Sanji gave her a wave and watched her leave, before laying his head on the table and feeling as if he would die on the spot. His heart couldn't take it. 

"Took you long enough, love cook." Zoro said as he walked through the door and set the sake bottle down. 

"Have a drink. You look like you need it." He said and it was one of the few times neither argued. Sanji took a drink of the bottle and handed it back to Zoro who sat down across from him and laughed. 

"She everything you thought she'd be?" Zoro asked, watching Sanji just bury his face into the table. He couldn't quite hear his response but he knew what it was. 

"She's everything and more." 

Sanji would have to remember to keep extra tea for those late nights. He had a feeling they'd be having more of those in the future. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will never stop loving Sanji. He deserves love!


End file.
